


Um começo

by carolss



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma despedida antes do jovem Q ter que voltar para o Continuum





	Um começo

O jovem Q já estava há alguns minutos observando Icheb na cama da enfermaria. Ele não estava mais ferido, apenas dormindo. O Doutor insistiu em manter Icheb na enfermaria durante algumas horas apesar de Q ter garantido que o brunali já estava recuperado.

Estranhamente Q ainda tinha em si preocupação pelo bem estar do outro rapaz mesmo não havendo nenhum motivo lógico para isso, ele supunha que o jeito que ele se sentiu quando achou que Icheb fosse morrer por causa das suas ações ainda estava afetando seu julgamento.

Seus olhos estavam focados no torax do outro rapaz, no ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões, por isso demorou alguns segundos até que ele notasse que os olhos de Icheb tinham se aberto.

“O que você está fazendo aqui ?” o brunali perguntou.

“Só sabe matando o tempo antes de ter que voltar pro Continuum, e você ?”

“O mesmo infelizmente, eu acho que eu já poderia estar de volta ao meu posto com Seven of Nine”

“Talvez você podia dizer que você está mal ainda pra eles te darem mais uns dias de folga, talvez de ter mais algumas horas de diversão no holodeck”

"Eu acho o meu trabalho no laboratório de astrometria tão divertido quanto a maioria das atividades recreacionais disponíveis na nave"

Q riu.

"Eu sei que você acha nerd"

Icheb sorriu meio tímido e ocorreu a Q que talvez seu pai estivera errado. Que as suas ações mais cedo naquele dia não mostravam nenhum crescimento, pelo menos não do tipo que seu pai esperava. Outra forma de egoísmo disfarçada de altruísmo para qualquer um que não estivesse dentro de sua mente. Ele não estaria disposto a se sacrificar caso tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa em perigo além de Icheb. Talvez por tia Kathy, mas nem mesmo com ela Q tinha certeza. Mas seu pai não pareceria ser do tipo que cometeria um erro assim, talvez ele não tivesse feito, talvez se importar tanto com uma pessoa era o suficiente, ou pelo menos um começo.

“Eu vou ter que ir embora logo”

“Eu sei”

“Eu vou voltar pra te ver quando ou se o Continuuum me permitir”

“Eu realmente espero que eles permitam” Icheb disse.

Icheb pareceu meio hesitante por um segundo mas ai se inclinou e bem levemente deu um beijo nos lábios de Q.

Q sentiu um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios e ele teve certeza absoluta que ele voltaria mesmo se o Continuum não o permitisse.


End file.
